


Comfort Food

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c on a television cooking show for pulsar4529.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

Cam caught up with Teal'c on level 24. "So...how'd it go?"  
  
Teal'c quirked his lips enigmatically. "We shall see. Tomorrow at 7pm Central."  
  
Cam said, "You're not even going to tell us what happened?"  
  
Teal'c shook his head as he walked away. Everyone seemed most anxious to know the results ahead of time, but he wasn't going to say a thing.  
  
They met at Cam's apartment. Teal'c had started cooking a few months ago and proved to be quite good at it. Most of the teams was happy about the plethora of great-tasting meats, sauces and salads that had crept into their lives, although Jack, when he'd visited last, pouted a bit at being told he couldn't barbecue for them any more. However, even he'd brightened up when Teal'c had brought out the most decadent chocolate cake known to man.  
  
Tonight was no exception--Teal'c had outdone himself with perfectly spicy fajitas and a gaucamole that was to die for.  
  
Everyone was quiet as they ate, except for the occasional, "Oh, god," and "Wow," and Teal'c seemed quite please by their reactions.  
  
Finally, the program came on. The camera scanned across artistically arranged dishes while classical music played. The voiceover announced the contestants. "Tonight three chefs will prepare their favorite dishes and compete for a prize of $5,000 and a new set of cookware for their home kitchens! Antonio Gharad, Jill Rider, and Teal'c...Teal'c! Welcome tonight's contestants!"  
  
The show progressed the usual drama and infighting between the guests, although Teal'c remained calm throughout. Where the other contestants looked frazzled, Teal'c looked like he was having fun.  
  
Finally, the contestants revealed their creations. Antonio had make duck with a glaze that looked amazing, whereas Jill had gone for a traditional french dish. When Teal'c brought his out, even the host of the show was left speechless.  
  
It was a platter of chocolate chip cookies--the most delicate, perfect cookies ever created. But still... compared to the other two entries, it was a little...odd.  
  
The host recovered, but no one in Cam's apartment moved. The judges looked a little non-plussed as well, but...the team leaned forward as each tasted Teal'c's cookies and looked...happy.  
  
There was one more commercial break before they announced the winner.  
  
Teal'c, oblivious to the looks that were being exchanged surreptitiously, said, "The judges seemed most impressed by the flavor and appearance."  
  
No one quite knew what to say to that, so everyone was glad when the commercials were over.  
  
The judges had already critiqued the offerings, so only the reveal remained.  
  
"You know, our judges have made some tough calls before, but this show takes the cake!" the host said. "I got to taste them all over the break, and man--these contestants know their kitchens."  
  
All three contestants beamed into the camera. The host held up an envelope. "Inside this envelope is the name of the winner. But first, I just want to say--We forget sometimes that cooking isn't about how elaborate a meal can be, but about the enjoyment one receives from eating something that is exquisitely prepared. Sometimes the simplest dishes can be out of this world, and Teal'c's contribution to this show definitely reminds me that I need to eat more cookies!"  
  
There was canned laughter, and the host gave a big grin and slit the envelope.  
  
"And the winner is...Antonio Gharad!"  
  
Antonio looked surprised, Jill looked unhappy, and Teal'c smiled serenely as the credits rolled.  
  
In Cam's living room, Teal'c turned the television off, looking completely unruffled.  
  
"Wow," Daniel said, but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, muscles," Vala said, giving Daniel a glare.  
  
Sam said, "I know you must be disappointed--"  
  
Teal'c looked unconcerned. "I am not. Antonio's meal was superb."  
  
"Teal'c," Cam said, hesitating. "You know you could've made something a bit more... elaborate?"  
  
"I did not wish to, Colonel Mitchell. I made the perfect cookies."  
  
Daniel started to say something and then thought better of it. "Teal'c," he said instead. "Do you happen to have any of these cookies around here?"  
  
Teal'c nearly beamed, pulling out a large container from behind his seat. "I brought two dozen."


End file.
